Core A: Cyclotron/Radiochemistry (MR Kilbourn) This Core will provide the clinical research projects and the Clinical Core with PET radiopharmaceuticals for measuring nigrostriatal dopamine terminals ([11C]DTBZ), serotonin nerve terminals ([11C]DASB), acetylcholine nerve terminals ([11C]PMP), brain fibrillary afi amyloid deposits ([11C]PIB), and myocardial sympathetic nerve terminals ([11C]HED). All of these PET radiotracers are presently in regular production and human research imaging use in our laboratories. The Core will provide high-quality research radiotracers meeting requirements for human administrations, and will track and monitor reagents and components, synthesis results, and quality control metrics in accordance with applicable medical, University, State, and Federal requirements. The Core includes a comprehensive quality assurance program.